Reaping the rewards before the awards
by mrsbooth447
Summary: Brennan is being honoured at a prestigious awards ceremony, but her and Booth have trouble concentrating on the ceremony because they're both happily preoccupied thinking about what happened between them while they got dressed earlier that night. B&B are an established couple, smut ensues, rated M for a reason...my first fic, please read and review!


**Authors note: My first foray into fanfiction and smut - bit nervous! Would be interested to hear what people think! (Please don't read if you're likely to be offended by sexy time)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything to do with Bones. **

* * *

'...for all that and more, it is my very great pleasure to introduce the recipient of this award, Dr Temperance Brennan!'

To the sound of thunderous applause, Booth watched Brennan walk up the steps to the stage to collect her award. Breathtakingly gorgeous in an emerald silk dress, he stood transfixed, watching her with pride. She had now descended the stage steps and was smiling and shaking hands and people crowded round her to congratulate her.

On this prestigious occasion, greater minds than his basked in her presence and enjoyed the chance to congratulate the person bestowed this honour in person.

It filled him with pride, and a certain cocky satisfaction, when he caught her eye and subtly raised an eyebrow. A flicker of recognition flittered across her face and he smiled a tiny smile as he watched an almost imperceptible blush creep across her chest, up her neck and finally flush her face. He had to suppress a full grin when he noticed her exhale a shaky breath before breaking eye contact in order to talk to someone else. A silent communication missed by everyone else in the room and he knew that they were both experiencing powerful flashbacks to just a little earlier in the evening...

Brennan leaned into the light of the mirror closer to properly see her lashes. Her right hand held the mascara wand firmly, brushing the dark liquid upwards and onto her lashes to increase their curl. Wide-eyed, she concentrated.

Booth watched, having silently approached the bathroom off their bedroom, leaning against the wooden door frame, arms folded across his broad chest. He could see she was concentrating and he smiled as he watched her. Her satiny robe clung to her back, ass and legs as she leant over the dresser drawers towards the mirror. He smiled predatorily and stealthily prowled up so was standing behind her. Catching his eye in the mirror, she smiled brightly, 'Are you OK, Booth? You should probably start getting ready soon, you know - the car will be here in 90 minutes'

'I know, it won't take 90 minutes to get ready. In fact...we have lots and lots of time'. He ran his hand down her back and smiled at her over her shoulder in the mirror.

'Booooth' she sighed, 'we can't be late to this event - I'm the main guest!' but even as she said it, she relaxed into his massaging fingers and put the mascara down. Letting him roam his hands over her back, teasing muscles and lightly feeling her through the flimsy material.

'Hmm, that is true...you are the star attraction. Even more reason you should relax before the event.'

'Oh, you think so?' She smiled at him. 'And, how do you think that could be achieved?'

He smiled, and ducked his head so his lips brushed against her neck. Brennan's head dropped back against his shoulder and let out a contented moan. Booth's lips were sliding deliciously along her hair line, and Brennan closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his silky lips and grizzled jaw against her soft skin. His hands snaked round to her front and, still on the outside of her gown, came up to cup full and heavy breasts, her nipples tightened until they showed through the thin material. Booth's fingers swept over them and they readied further and she felt hot liquid pool between her legs and an insistent throbbing start. He glanced up at the mirror in front of them and was taken aback at how beautiful his partner looked. Dark glossy hair fell down around her face, her head thrown back against his shoulder in carefree pleasure. Her eyes were closed, lips open and she was breathing slightly heavily. She was glorious, he smiled, and made a sneaky deal with himself that the award she would win later that night would pale when compared to the memory of the pleasure he heaped on her now.

She was wiggling her hips back towards him by this point, thrusting her breasts further into his hands while rotating her hips into his groin. He allowed one of his hands to snake away from her heavy breast and ran it down her stomach. In his ear, there was a breathy moan in response.

'Booth, you're going to mess up my hair' was an absent minded thought that popped out. Beside her, he thought 'that's the plan'. He guided his hand down and cupped her through her gown. Her breath hitched and she ground herself onto his hand. Palming her there for a while, he enjoyed the sight of her, completely comfortable getting herself off against him. 'Enough of that' he thought and slid his hand inside the robe. It was the first time he'd touched her actual skin that evening and, eyes closed, she gasped and turned her head to kiss his neck. 'Mmmm Boooth, I love it when you do this'.

Booth slid his fingers under the fabric until they met hot, slick, wet skin. One of his absolute favourite discoveries when they first started sleeping together was her passion for brazillian waxes. Virtually nothing pleased him more than finding his lips and tongue skating across that silky smooth skin, licking and sucking her while she fisted his hair and grinded against into his face. A ghost of a smile played across his lips as he felt how wet and hot for him she was right now.

Starting very slowly, very teasingly, he dipped his fingers to the point where her legs met and slowly dragged his fingers lightly up towards her most sensitive point. She skirted her legs further apart and in his ear, Brennan held her breath. He laughed, 'Bones, you're going to have to breathe soon - you'll need your breath for all that lovely screaming you're about to do'. She moaned in response, too far gone to retort his challenge. He slid his fingers down into her wetness and slowly and gently moved some of it so it was all over his fingers and covered her lips and clit. 'Boooth', there was a little frustration in her voice, he knew she was tired of him teasing her and not letting her fully gratify herself against him. Finally, he swirled his wet fingers around her clit and, holding his hand flat against her body, so they were in contact as much as possible, he positioned one long finger either side of her clitoris, so she was stimulated from all sides. He knew how much she loved that, and true to form, Brennan let out a gasp and moved her arm up around his neck for anchorage.

He was still behind her, one hand against her breast and the other working between her legs. Her robe had fallen open, and her large heavy breasts were straining up out of it. Her head was supported on his wide shoulder and he watched them both in the mirror. He was hard as hell at the sight before him. Brennan moved against him, while he kept his fingers in a steady, moan-inducing rhythm. 'Bones, open your eyes...' she did as he asked and was nearly wracked into orgasm immediately at the sight of them. She was gasping, panting, crying out, moving her hips desperately and pulling against his head for leverage. He was relentless in his movements, never slowing just gradually increasing speed and pressure until she thought she'd collapse from the exquisite pleasure of it all, while she bucked and thrusted herself into him - anything to increase the friction of his hand there. The sight of his strong tanned arm stretched taut around her, and his beautiful fingers disappearing into folds of her flesh, framed by the dark satin of her robe turned her on more than she thought possible.

Finally, her cries hitched into silence and she slumped her head back onto his shoulder, to better concentrate on the approaching release. Her orgasm tickled her from the depths of her tummy, contracting her insides together before finally rolling out through her whole body while she twitched and rocked and eeked out its final moments. Eventually, once she'd stilled. She opened her eyes again and sheepishly grinned at the shining brown eyes that met hers in the mirror. 'Guess I wasn't so bothered about my hair after all'.

'Guess not' came the reply, along with a wolfish grin. 'Good job too, because I'm not done yet' Her eyes widened and she felt a pulsing thud deep down in response.

'Really?' she whispered.

'That's right. Tonight, when you receive that award and all those nerdy types are ogling you and thinking how hot you are, I want you to be thinking about this and what it looked like when I had you shrieking for more while I fucked you senseless. Ok?'.

'Oh, that sounds very ok' she managed to breathe out.

'Good, now lean forward, and hold onto the sides of the table'.

Brennan's breathing was getting shorter just at the sound of his words. At times like this, and all others, she knew Booth was as good as his word. Without taking her eyes off his in the mirror, she leaned away from him and tilted forward, keeping her feet where they were so she was leaning forward slightly. She grasped both sides of the table with her hands, as he'd asked. And waited.

Booth stepped back, and looked at her. The dressing gown had fallen to cover her again and her hair was looking pretty wild. She was also panting and her eyes in the mirror were bright, shining blue with enormous pupils.

He undid and stepped out of his jeans and boxers, exhaling through his teeth at the material scraping over his sensitive hard cock. His t-shirt followed. He gathered the material of her robe in one hand and started to bunch it up, so slowly it came off the floor and exposed more and more of Brennan's creamy long legs. Eventually, the curve of her bum was visible to him as well and thanks to her leaning over position, he could see the engorged, wet flesh of her centre as well. It was a vision.

He fisted his cock and moved closer to her, just touching the outside of her to feel how aroused she was. The way she violently jerked her hips in response told him that the slight wait until they got to this part had done wonders for getting her ready to go again. He glanced down at her hands and noticed her knuckles were virtually white, they were holding the edges of the dresser so tightly in anticipation of what was coming. He ran a warm hand down her back, and swept round circles all over her white smooth bottom. Brennan was breathing deeply and looking at him in the mirror with fiery passion.

'Are you ready Brennan, or do you want to wait a little longer' he asked her, while stroking her lips with the tip of his cock.

'ohhh, I'm ready Booth, I'm so ready. Please. Please. Now. Please Booth!'. She felt fit to burst with anticipation. He smiled and rewarded her with the first inch of his cock, sliding just far enough into her to drive her crazy, without being far enough. Eyes closed, Brennan licked her lips and smiled. And then he stilled.

Brennan's eyes flew open and met his in the mirror, 'what the fuck Booth. Come on!' He smiled and traced his thumb around her anus, nestled between her creamy white cheeks, which caused her eyes to roll into her head and her arms to buckle as she collapsed fully forward onto the dresser. 'Ahhh, arrrgggh, ahhh booth booth booooth booth please please, oh god' came the response. He clenched his ass and pushed in another inch, all the while closing his eyes against the onslaught of pleasure he was experiencing himself at her hot, tight wetness around the head of his cock. Another inch, another circle of the thumb. Out an inch, another circle, push back in for two inches, then three, then a circle. Then a full on thrust to surprise her in a bottoming out. Then the dangerously pleasurable slow extraction. Over and over again. Another circle of his thumb and Brennan was well past begging, trembling, near incoherent. Slumped forward over the dresser, with her breasts spilling out towards the mirror, her face scrunched in the most exquisite mask of pleasure her moans turned to cries, and her cries turned to shrieks. Booth knew he had probably pushed his luck, and restraint, about as far as he could, and he finished torturing her with a final circle of his thumb - and instead set up a punishing rhythm that just about blew the tops of both their heads off.

Every time he thrusted hard up into her, clenching his ass tightly and feeling his balls slap against her, she thought she'd surely pass out from the pleasure. His feet were between hers, and had pushed her legs far apart, leaving her bent over and full exposed to him, wantonly crying out and pushing back against him thrust for thrust, all thoughts of hair and make up long forgotten.

Sweat glistened all over both their skin and they got more and more slippery. 'Bones! Open your eyes' he grunted, for the second time that evening. She did, her face much closer to the mirror this time, close enough that her breath misted on the glass. Their eyes met in the mirror, his hands on her hips helping to jolt her backwards onto his cock, causing her tits to sway and bump the mirror, his powerful thrusts causing the kinds of reactions she'd once only imagined.

Her orgasm built for a long time, starting off slow in the edges of her conciousness and growing until it became an unignorable inevitability. When it crested, it thundered through her body with the power of a freight train. An unstoppable, rhythmic pounding force that ripped through her from the inside and didn't stop until it had vibrated through every cell in her body. Booth cried out at its arrival as it caused Brennan's insides to clamp down on his cock in frenzied pleasure, and then massage it from inside. He felt the familiar tug deep down, saw stars, and before he knew it, he'd followed her himself, roaring as he came, hard, pumping himself into her for what seemed an impossibly long time.

In the moments that followed, they were neither in much state to do anything. He collapsed down on top of her so they were both lying on the floor, panting, sweaty, worn out and happy. Eventually Booth managed to stand, and gave Brennan a hand to her very shaky legs. He steadied her on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both breathless and smiling like teenagers and occasionally giggling. He pulled her into his arms and a long kiss followed, affection in the aftermath of their passion. They both grinned and turned to face themselves in the mirror. Catching her eye, Booth said 'So, fancy that awards ceremony now?',

'Hmm, we still have some time, and I think we could both use another shower now..' she cocked an eyebrow at him and lost the robe...

* * *

**So, what do you think? OK first try? Should I maybe write another, or never darken the doorstep of fanfic again? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Cheers.**


End file.
